Chibimaker
by Eli-kun
Summary: Bison has an evil plan to turn the fighters chibi.
1. Default Chapter

Chibimaker  
  
None of the characters are mine (well, maybe one of them). Standard disclaimers apply.  
This fic   
is kinda OOC.  
  
"Muahahahahahaha..." This maniacal laughter has been going on for hours. M.Bison   
had another evil plan for global domination. It was a plan that would most likely fail,  
but it would be carried through anyway. Bison's underlings followed his orders to humor  
him. It was safer to do so. M.Bison was a crazed megalomaniac who also happened to be   
fairly powerful. He believed that the crime organization, Shadowloo would lead to world  
conquest.  
  
"What's the plan this time, sir?" Sagat asked. He rolled his eyes as he said this.  
Bison didn't notice. He paused mid-maniacal laugh to anwer his highest ranking underling.   
  
  
"Chibis" Bison said.  
  
"Chibis?"  
  
"Yes. I'll take over the world by shrinking everyone and making them super deformed,   
starting with the worlds' best fighters. Chibiness will weaken them and cause them to   
submit to my will.  
  
"Oh, I see. Your plan is perfectly logical" Sagat said sarcastically. Bison was too   
enthusiastic about his perfectly logical plan to hear the sarcasm.  
  
"I already created the device" Bison said, "See?" He unveiled a contraption that was  
made of popscicle sticks, aluminum foil, string, cardboard, rubber bands, LILEVILDUDE   
building blocks(TM), straws, skotch tape, smiley face stickers, toothpicks, sporks,   
marshmallows and old newspapers.  
  
"What an ingenious device." Sagat commented.  
  
"Isn't it?" Bison was too giddy to catch the derision in Sagats' tone.   
  
"Is Balrog here with the test subject, yet?" Bison asked.  
  
"Right here, boss" Balrog responded. He brought forth Dan Hibiki.  
  
"What do you mean test subject? You told me you were going to show me your collection   
of hentai manga" Dan protested, "Hey quit shoving! What in the seven circles of the eternal   
abyss is that thing? Don't put me near it! What the...ouchies!"  
  
"Shaddap!" Balrog bellowed as he did something to Dan that should have knocked him out.  
Instead, it made him whimper.   
  
"I said shaddap!" Balrog said.  
  
"No, I shall continue to whimper, so there" Dan responded before going back to   
whimpering.He was pushed towards the sophisticated piece of machinery known as the Chibimaker.  
The whimpering gradually became higher pitched as the machine was being utilized. Dan shrunk  
a few feet. He suddenly had exaggerated childlike proportions. He became chibi. Bison eyed  
Chibi-Dan. "Yatta!" Bison shrieked,"It worked! Wai,WAi, wai, wai...!" He jumped up and down  
and bounced on walls in excitement over his accomplishment.  
  
"Well done, sir." Sagat said dryly.  
  
"What now ,boss?" Balrog asked.  
  
Once Bison got over his hyperactivity, he answered "Now we...yeowch!" Chibi-Dan kicked  
him in the shin. Bison beckoned his most bloodthirsty underling.   
  
"Vega, come here." he ordered, "Destroy the chibi." Vega gave Chibi-Dan a deadly glare.  
His response was to raise his tiny fist in a taunt. "I'm not afraid of you! Oshaa!" he   
squeaked. Vega lunged at him and hugged him.  
  
"I can't do it, sir. He's too cute to kill." Vega said. Bison glared at Vega, who   
still had Chibi-Dan in his arms.  
  
"Can I keep him?" Vega asked.  
  
"No! You disobeyed my orders. As punishment, you will be turned chibi."Bison answered.  
Chibi-Dan squirmed from Vegas' grasp. Balrog and Sagat moved Vega towards the Chibimaker and  
used it on him. Chibi-Vega started to cry.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaah. I've become super deformed. My beauty has been tampered with. My  
perfection is ruined" he wailed. He suddenly caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He   
stopped mid-bawl and said "Hey, I'm a really cute chibi!"  
  
"Sir, the chibi test subject has escaped." Sagat said.  
  
"You let him escape. You will be turned chibi." Bison ordered. He used the   
chibimaker on Sagat. Chibi-Sagat wasn't much shorter than a normal person, but he was still  
cute.  
  
"Well done, sir. I'm no longer freakishly tall." the Not-So-Chibi-Sagat said in a   
high-pitched sardonic tone.  
  
"I'm much cuter than you" Chibi-Vega taunted.  
  
"Do I care?" Chibi-Vega stuck his tongue out at the Not-So-Chibi-Sagat.  
  
"Why isn't Balrog super-deformed like the rest of us?" Chibi-Vega asked.  
  
"He's a good submissive henchman who never questions my orders." Bison answered,   
"Come here, Balrog."  
  
Balrog came over to his leader.  
  
"Now sit. Roll Over. Beg. Good henchman." Bison said. He pat Balrog on the head and  
gave him a treat. He went to show it off to the chibi underlings.  
  
"The boss gave me a treat." Balrog said happily.  
  
"We are so proud." the Not-So-Chibi-Sagat replied.  
  
"The boss likes me best."  
  
"Sure, that's why Vega and I outrank you." Balrog didn't catch that. He gulped down   
his treat.  
  
"I can't believed he ate that disgusting thing. He doesn't know where it's been."   
Chibi-Vega commented.  
  
"Bison gave it to him because it wasn't worthy of any dog." the Not-So-Chibi Sagat   
commented. Chibi-Vega giggled at that remark.  
  
"Now, let's get my plan in order" Bison said. He went into details about his brilliant   
scheme. His underlings didn't listen too attentively, since it wasn't really worth it. He would   
basically start with capturing fighters after matches, and start turning them chibi.  
  
The flawless plan, which would surely succeed went into action. A fight between a tall   
Native American and a sumo wrestler was observed. The fight was long and tiring for both. It was  
a close victory for Edmund Honda. He helped Thunder Hawk up. While they were having a conversation  
,Bison used the chibimaker on them. He teleported away before they realized what happened.Chibi-T.  
Hawk was simply no longer outrageously tall.  
  
"What happened?" Chibi-E.Honda asked.  
  
"Apparently, we shrunk" the Not-So-Chibi-T.Hawk responded.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Sure, I'll teach you the mighty style of sumo." They left the area for some training  
and resting. More fights occured and more fighters were turned chibi.  
  
"Waaaaah. I'm ruined. I'll never be able to get a role like this." Chibi-Fei Long bawled.  
  
"Mi career is over. I can't sing wit this chipmunk voice." Chibi-Dee Jay wailed.  
  
"No one will take me seriously a a chibi." Chibi-Chun Li cried.  
  
"I will destroy all" Chibi-Akuma declared. Chibi-Sakura giggled at that declaration.  
  
"Kawaii!" she shrieked.  
  
"I am not" Chibi-Akuma protested.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"I am a frightening demon who will destroy all. Starting with you." Chibi-Akuma tried to   
execute ShunGokuSatsu on Chibi-Sakura and kill her. It comepletely missed. Chibi-Sakura got   
distracted and ran towards Chibi-Ryu. She glomped him. He continued to walk as if he didn't   
notice her.  
  
Bison suddenly glanced past the fourth wall at the author, who wasn't paying attention  
to what was going on. The author was searching for a Chibi-Remy instead.   
  
"This fic is getting chaotic and confusing." Bison commented.  
  
"So? It's your plan" the author replied. Bison used the chibimaker on the author and ran  
off laughing maniacally. A few random people commented on how cute the author looked as a chibi.  
  
"How'd this happed?" the chibi author asked, "I'm not supposed to be involved. Hey, I   
could still hold a pen!" the chibi author continued to write the pointless, chaotic fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. part 2

Chibimaker  
Chapter2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. I'm simply using them for this fic. Standard  
disclaimers apply. Mariko is mine. If anyone wants to use her, either ask my permission or write  
a decent disclaimer.  
  
  
Various students waited for their sensei at the Saikyo-ryu dojo. A few of them started to  
practice taunting, while they waited.  
  
"Oshaaa!" a small child proclaimed with a fist raised.  
  
"Shimatta!" another child said.  
  
"Hey, watch your language."  
  
"Sensei never taught us that," another student said.  
  
Chibi-Dan came in. A few random students glomped him.   
  
"Sensei, you're shorter than me now!" a young child said.  
  
"Yes" Chibi-Dan replied, "I was turned chibi."  
  
"Gee Maestro, I hardly noticed" an adolescent remarked. She was a fairly tall girl with   
short bleached-blonde hair. Her gi was indigo because Dan wouldn't allow it to be black. She   
warranted a description because she's one of the few people who could annoy Dan.   
  
"Change me back, Mariko. I don't like being chibi." Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"Why me?" the girl asked.  
  
"You're smart enough. You could invent an unchibimaker or something. "  
  
"Actually, I don't understand how you were able to become chibi in the first place. Your   
internal organs should've been squished or something."  
  
"Ha, so you were wrong. Physics can't be applied to everything! Can you do a spell to turn  
me back instead?"  
  
"I haven't done a single spell in years." Chibi-Dan pouted at that response. A child tried  
to lift him up.  
  
"Let me try" a gangly teenager with glasses and a bad complexion said. His attempt failed.  
  
"You're such a weakling, Norimaro," another student taunted  
  
"He's heavy." Norimaro replied.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're weak."  
  
Mariko noticed the argument. Her way of solving it was by also making an attempt to lift   
Chibi-Dan. With some difficulty, she actually succeeded. Norimaro got out a camera and took a   
picture.   
  
"Norimaro's right. Maestro has the same mass as he did before he became chibi. Only the  
proportions have changed." Mariko said.  
  
"Put me down!" Chibi-Dan screamed, "And stop calling me maestro!"  
  
"Sure, Dan. It's obvious you're upset. Here, read my manga." She put him down and handed   
him a part of a manga that she had been drawing. He sat cross-legged and stared at it.  
  
"Mariko, you evil, sadistic witch." Chibi-Dan exclaimed. Norimaro glanced over his shoulder   
and saw pictures of chibis.  
  
"Mariko, that was mean" Norimaro said reproachfully. Mariko grinned.  
  
"What? Would you rather stare at a yaoi scene, 'cause I've got plenty of those." Mariko   
said.  
  
"Ewwww!" Chibi-Dan said while making a face.  
  
"Anyway, I showed a funny scene."  
  
"So chibis amuse you?!!"  
  
"Come to think of it, indubitably."  
  
Chibi-Dan started to cry. Mariko winced at the high frequency and amplitude of the   
wailing. A few of the younger students seemed as if they were about to cry.  
  
"Dan, calm down. You're upsetting the little kids." Mariko said. The bawling continued.  
"I'll give you a wowwypop" Mariko said, "Do you want a wowwypop?"  
  
"What am I, five?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"I'm five and three quarters" a young girl said.  
  
"I know that, Izumi-chan" Norimaro said. He got a few lollipops from his schoolbag and   
gave them to the younger students. He threw a lollipop at Chibi-Dan.  
  
"I don't want a lollipop! I'm not a child! I...ooh, kiwi flavored!" Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"Do you want a teddy bear?" Mariko asked.  
  
"No, I don't want...ooh, it's nice and soft!" Norimaro got a teddy bear out of his school  
bag and it was thrown at Chibi-Dan. Chibi-Dan looked so adorable while holding the lollipop that  
Norimaro took a picture. Mariko got out her sketchpad and drew the same picture.  
  
"Hey Maestro, maybe you should make copies of this picture and use them for when you throw  
autographs." Mariko said.  
  
"I might consider it" Chibi-Dan said than added, "And how many times have I told you to  
stop calling me maestro?"  
  
"Wait, I've actually kept track of this. 2,583.5 times."  
  
"Where did the decimal come from?"  
  
"One of those times you were interrupted."  
  
"After all those times I still haven't gotten through to you?"  
  
"I failed to catch your oh so subtle hints."  
  
Chibi-Dan stuck his tongue out at her, then went back to licking his lollipop. All of a  
sudden a green blur knocked Chibi-Dan down with a glomp.  
  
"Jimmy, you were turned chibi too?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"Grwl (yes)" Chibi-Blanka purred.  
  
"Hey Dan, your lollipop fell on the floor." Mariko said as she offered it to him.  
  
"Yech! I don't want it. It was on the floor" Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"But it was on the floor for less than five seconds"  
  
"The five second rule doesn't apply to lollipops."  
  
"You're right. I guess..." Chibi-Blanka snapped it up stick and all, almost taking Marikos'  
hand with it. Chibi-Blanka smiled.  
  
"GrrrdRaowlprr (Good lollipop)" he said.  
  
"Jimmy, the stick part isn't edible" Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"AwoogaGroawll (oh)" Chibi-Blanka replied. He licked Chibi-Dan on the face. Chibi-Dan  
wiped the slobber off.  
  
"Oorao, awoo (I like being chibi)" Chibi-Blanka commented.  
  
"Why? I hate it" Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"Graaa Ahooraowoo Dweeb Graooooooooouuuuuu (People aren't afraid of me, with the exception  
of that dweeb. People are no longer horrified at the mere sight of me)." Chibi-Blanka pointed at   
Norimaro, who was cowering in a corner.  
  
"Did he just call me a dweeb?" Norimaro asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you going to do anything about it?" Chibi-Dan replied. Norimaro shook his head   
and continued to cower. Chibi-Blanka moved towards him.  
  
"Gah! Stay away!" Norimaro shrieked. He got a teddy bear out of his schoolbag and threw it  
at Chibi-Blanka. He caught it and started to play with it as if it was a chew toy. It didn't take too  
long for it to be ripped to shreds. Chibi-Dan offered his teddy bear.  
  
"Here, Jimmy" he said. It also didn't last very long. Luckily, Chibi-Blanka didn't swallow  
any of the pieces.  
  
"Maybe he should get a squeak toy to play with" Mariko suggested.  
  
"Awoooooohooooo (Yeah, I want a squeak toy)" Chibi-Blanka said. Norimaro searched through  
his schoolbag, throwing out various odds and ends. Those odds and ends came close to colliding with  
a few random people. He eventually found one that was shaped like a battery and threw it at Chibi-  
Blanka. He caught it with his mouth and started chewing on it.  
  
"Can I play with it?" Chibi-Dan asked. Chibi-Blanka growled as a response. It didn't have  
much of an effect since a squeak was emitted from the toy at that exact moment. Chibi-Dan pouted  
cutely.   
  
"I let you play with my teddy bear. The least you could do is let me play with the squeak  
toy" he said. Chibi-Blanka shook his head and squeaked many times. Izumi suddenly went towards Chibi-  
Blanka and smiled sweetly at him. She scratched him on the head.   
  
"May I play with the toy?" she asked as she continued to pet him. He was unable to decline  
the request of the little girl. He handed her the toy. She hugged him and said "Thank you." She  
squeaked it a few times before going over to Chibi-Dan. She offered the toy to him. "You could play  
with it now, Sensei" she said. He hugged her and said "Arigato, Izumi-chan!" He giggled as he started  
to make the toy squeak. He eventually grew tired of it and gave it back to Chibi-Blanka. He quickly   
grabbed it with his mouth.  
  
"Jimmy, my hand isn't part of the toy." Chibi-Dan commented. Chibi-Blanka ignored him and  
continued to play with the toy.  
  
Eventually, the students had to go home. A few parents who came to pick up their children  
inquired about Chibi-Dans' condition. For some strange reason, they accepted him as a chibi.   
  
"Mariko, don't leave yet." Chibi-Dan pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, I gotta go. I have stuff to do" Mariko responded.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Homework, euphonium practice, art stuff, oh yeah and I should eat and sleep and stuff."  
  
"Can you think of any way to change me back?" Chibi-Dan looked at her. His eyes became   
really wide and watery. his lower lip started to tremble.  
  
"I'll have to see the device that caused this" Mariko said, "but not now. For one thing,  
you're cranky. You need a nap."  
  
"I'm not cranky!" Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Mariko looked past the forth wall at the chibi author, who was happily playing with bubble   
wrap. "Ooh, it makes popping sounds!" the chibi author said.  
  
"Can you make Maestro take a nap?" Mariko asked. The chibi author continued to write.  
  
"Well, I am tired" Chibi-Dan said. He went to sleep. Chibi-Blanka curled up next to him.  
Mariko drew a quick sketch of the sleeping chibis before leaving the dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. part 3

Chibimaker: part 3  
  
I don't own anyone. I mention things that I don't own. Standard disclaimers apply (I use this  
sentence a lot).   
  
"Muahahahahahahahahaha" Bison laughed maniacally. He was pleased with his new plan of  
global domination.   
  
"I shall take over the world with pink fluffy bunnies," Bison declared. The-Not-So-  
Chibi-Sagat choked back a laugh.  
  
"Sir, what about your plan for making people chibi?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Bison responded, "Continue making using the chibimaker."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Chibi-Vega wasn't paying much attention to Bison. Instead, he was giggling madly while  
ripping the head off a doll. He suddenly made a realization that upset him.  
  
"Sir, I haven't killed anyone in days. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I can't let you kill in this condition," Bison answered. Chibi-Vega gave Bison a  
pleading look. His eyes became really large and shiny.  
  
"Please let me kill someone." Chibi-Vega pleaded.  
  
"No" Bison said"  
  
"Please?"   
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Chibi-Vega crossed his arms and pouted. He came up with another suggestion.  
  
"Then change me back," he said.  
  
"No" Bison said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're still being punished."  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"I'm an evil dictator. What did you expect?"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"You're still going to remain chibi."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"Flattery will do you no good."  
  
"Do you even know how to change chibis back?  
  
"Not at this moment."  
  
"This is stupid. I quit!"  
  
"Fine. Leave." Chibi-Vega stormed out of Shadoloos' chamber. With the little bit  
of stealth he had as a chibi, he took the chibimaker with him. Bison didn't notice, but The-  
Not-So-Chibi-Sagat did. He also realized how easy it was for Chibi-Vega to quit.  
  
"Sir, I quit too" he said as he left, "Oh by the way, the chibimaker is gone."  
  
"Get it back" Bison ordered.  
  
"Sorry, I don't work for you anymore." He was gone before anyone was able to do  
anything about it.   
  
"I won't abandon you, boss" Balrog said.  
  
"Good henchman" Bison said, "now gather up pink fluffy bunnies."  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat saw Chibi-Vega, who eyed him warily.   
  
"Did Bison send you to force me to come back?" Chibi-Vega asked.  
  
"No, I also quit" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat responded.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
" I think Bison is going to look for the chibimaker."  
  
"I thought he was more concerned about pink fluffy bunnies."  
  
"Let's destroy the chibimaker."  
  
"Or we could use it on our enemies."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Now about we try to cure our condition?"  
  
"I really don't mind. I no longer hit my head on as many things."  
They eventually started to observe fights between those who were turned chibi. There were  
larger crowds watching. More bets were being made. Apparently, chibis attracted more money.  
For some odd reason chibi streetfighting attracted more crowds than regular streetfighting.  
Chibi-Vega and The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat overheard rumors while observing and participating in  
fights. Chibi-Vega was still grumpy about not killing anyone. Balrog suddenly caught up with  
them.  
  
"Hand over the chibimaker." He said.  
  
"No" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat said.  
  
"But the boss said so."  
  
"He's not our boss anymore."  
  
"Here" Chibi-Vega said as he handed Balrog a few sticks. Balrog accepted  
them and left. Chibi-Vega giggled at his stupidity.  
  
"He might figure out what you did and come back" The-Not-The-Chibi-Sagat  
said. They both laughed at that statement.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Chibi-Vega asked.  
  
"One of the students of our test subject may have a solution to our chibi  
problem." The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat responded.  
  
"Huh? That seems rather dubious."  
  
"It's our only chance. We should check it out."  
  
"If it doesn't, can I kill people?"  
  
"You'd kill people anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah. Teehee. Shall we head over to that pathetic excuse for a dojo?"  
  
"The test subject sort of has it in for me since I kind of killed his father."  
  
"Was the kill fun?"  
  
"No. I didn't even mean to kill the guy but he sorta gouged my eye out.  
It really hurt!"  
  
"Did you whine about it back then too?"  
  
"Shut up! You're worse. You can't even deal with getting a small cut on your  
face."  
  
"That's because it ruins my perfect beauty. You're ugly, so scars shouldn't  
matter as much to you. So there!" Chibi-Vega stuck his tongue out. The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat rolled  
his eye. A question suddenly dawned on them.  
  
"Did being chibified affect our personalities as well?" Chibi-Vega asked.  
  
"I think it has. Did you play with dolls or giggle before you were turned  
chibi?" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat responded. Chibi-Vega hesitated a moment before shaking his head.  
They both stared at each other in cute astonishment. A sense of urgency kicked in.  
  
"This has to end." They both said. They glared past the fourth wall at the  
chibi author, who was laughing maniacally while writing another fic. The maniacal laugh was cute  
due to the chibiness of the author. The glare wasn't noticed.  
  
"Will you pay attention to your own fic?"The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat said in an  
annoyed tone. Chibi-Vega had his claws pointed at the chibi author.  
  
"Sure" the chibi author responded enthusiastically, "my other fics. Want to  
read?"  
  
"I'd rather be changed back to normal" Chibi-Vega said, "Why don't you just  
use your pen to change us back?"  
  
"I'm not quite that powerful. I don't have the infinite author abilities that  
most fanfic writers seem to boast, especially now that I'm chibi."  
  
"Can you at least write us to the Saikyo-Ryu dojo so we could bother the test subject about one of his students, or better yet take us to that student?"  
  
"Not now. Go there yourselves."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's taking a nap."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was cranky so he needed a nap. I wouldn't want you two to interrupt it."  
The other chibis facevaulted. The chibi author handed them copies of Soul Calibur fics.  
Chibi-Vega read "First And Last Kiss" and giggled at it. The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat looked over his  
shoulder.   
  
"Lizardman doesn't like to be called lizzy?" he asked incredulously. The chibi  
author smirked. Chibi-Vegas' giggling became hysterical.  
  
"That's supposed to be an angst fic." The chibi author commented.  
  
"It's rather cheesy to mention another fic in a fic" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat  
commented.  
  
"I know," with that the chibi author continued writing a Xanth fic, "Hey maybe  
I could put Vega in my Xanth fic. Standard disclaimers bla, bla, bla... So, Vega what do you  
think?"  
  
"Isn't Xanth a magical land filled with literal puns?" Chibi-Vega asked once he  
stopped giggling.  
  
"Yes. I take it you've read some of the books" the chibi author answered.   
  
"Yes, and I don't want to be involved." Chibi-Vega seemed ashamed of his answer  
for some odd reason.  
  
"But you won't be chibi in it since it's a different fic."  
  
"My answer stands."  
  
"But I'm sure the Sea Hag would love to take over your body. You're young, pretty  
and an assassin." Chibi-Vega shuddered. It's not like the author had permission to write this fic  
or any other fic. The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat seemed annoyed.  
  
"You should finish this fic before starting that one." He said.  
  
"Nah" the chibi author said.  
  
"At least finish this chapter first."  
  
"Okay. Done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 4

Chibimaker chapter 4  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
"Kawaii!" Chibi-Sakura shrieked. Chibi-Ryu winced. At least she was no longer clinging  
to him. He glanced at what she was making such a big deal about. She was holding a pink, fluffy  
bunny in her small arms.  
  
The bunny gave an evil glare and hopped away. Chibi-Sakura giggled as she chased it.  
Chibi-Ryu gave a sigh of relief. She was finally leaving him alone. He would be able to get  
back to training, which was considerably harder with these new proportions. Thoughts of  
training were interrupted by Chibi-Akuma, who glared menacingly at Chibi-Ryu.  
  
"We meet again," Chibi-Akuma said dramatically.  
  
"Uh huh" Chibi-Ryu responded.  
  
"Shall we fight?"  
  
"Didn't I defeat you already?"  
  
"Well, yeah but now you have to let your dark side out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll be fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You have to try it to find out."  
  
"I don't wanna. Let's train."  
  
"Fine. Anything to get my mind off those pink fluffy bunnies. They seriously creep me  
out."  
  
"Yeah, they're even scarier than you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Huh? That was really scary."  
  
"Again, thanks. Everyone else has been calling me cute. I am not cute. I am evil!"  
  
"You could be evil and cute at the same time."  
  
"I could. Let's spar."  
  
"Ikuzo." The two chibis began to battle cutely. The fight went fairly well until  
Chibi-Akuma decided to do something truly evil. He chose to use the SuppaHyperMegaDiabolical  
Tickle Attack.   
  
"Stop. That tickles" Chibi-Ryu giggled. He was rolling on the ground in mirth. He  
suddenly fought back causing his opponent to giggle. Both chibis were engrossed in a tickling  
match.  
  
Chibi-Akuma suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Chibi-Dan, who was  
awake from his nap for quite a while, grinning cutely.  
  
"Tag, you're it." He said cheerfully before running off. Apparently, he wasn't cranky  
anymore. Chibi-Akuma grumbled before tagging Chibi-Ryu.  
  
"Tag, you're it." He said. He also ran off. Chibi-Ryu shrugged before chasing him. He  
gave up on Chibi-Akuma when he saw the Not-So-Chibi-Sagat.  
  
"Tag, you're it" Chibi-Ryu said.  
  
"Why?" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat asked.  
  
"Because I tagged you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means you're it."  
  
"Who started this idiocy?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Dan tagged Akuma, then Akuma tagged me."  
  
"Oh." He looked around to see Chibi-Dan playing Janken Pon with Chibi-Blanka.  
The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat hit Chibi-Dan with a fireball while shouting "Tiger!"  
  
"Itai" Chibi-Dan wailed.  
  
"Tag, you're it" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat said.  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"What? I tagged you."  
  
"Projectiles don't count!"  
  
"Sure they do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"They do so."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"So."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"This is stupid."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Whatever. I heard one of your loser students might provide a solution to our  
chibi problem."  
  
"Mariko is not a loser. She's just um...herself."  
  
"What about the solution?"  
  
"She said she needed to see the device."  
  
"Vega and I have it. I'll come by your pathetic excuse for a dojo."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You aren't afraid of me?"  
  
"Why should I be? I defeated you like, twice."  
  
"Whatever. Oh, by the way, you're still it." The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat stuck his  
tongue out before running away. Chibi-Dan didn't bother chasing him. He went towards Chibi-Vega  
and tagged him. Chibi-Vega put his claws towards the vulnerable throat of Chibi-Dan.  
  
"I no longer consider you to cute to kill since I'm much cuter now." Chibi-Vega said.  
  
"Hey ease up, I was just playing." Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"I won't resort to something so childish."  
  
"Um...you're playing with dolls."  
  
"So? What's wrong with that? Before you answer realize that I have a sharp and  
pointy, shiny object pointed at your throat."  
  
"Okay. There's absolutely nothing wrong with a chibified grown man playing with  
dolls and giggling."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So, I heard you got the chibimaker."  
  
"Uh huh. It's right there." Chibi-Dan saw the contraption and ran off with it.  
  
"Hey, come back here." Chibi-Vega said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm trying to solve our chibi problem. I don't like being chibi any  
more than you do."  
  
"But I'm really cute now."  
  
"But you used to be pretty."  
  
"Pretty? You dare use that word? I was beautiful, not merely pretty!" He promptly  
started to cry when he realized how much he missed his former splendor. Chibi-Dan simply left  
with the chibimaker. A pink fluffy bunny went towards Chibi-Vega. It hopped into his small arms.  
He was no longer crying. He was happily petting the bunny.  
  
Chibi-Dan was well away from the siege of the pink fluffy bunnies. He eventually  
went back to his dojo. Chibi-Blanka was already there, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" Chibi-Dan said in greeting.  
  
"AroograwllOraorawoooroorow (hi)" Chibi-Blanka responded. The students soon  
arrived.  
  
"Hey, you're still chibi" one of them said.  
  
"Yes." Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"Sucks for you."  
  
"Yeah, hey Mariko I have the device." Chibi-Dan said as Mariko walked in. He handed  
her the chibimaker. She regarded it with an amused expression.  
  
"This is such a bootleg device. It shouldn't be able to do anything." She remarked.  
She continued to inspect it.  
  
"Are you sure this is the thing that turned you chibi?" she asked.  
  
"For the most part." Chibi-Dan answered.  
  
"Well, do you know what got this piece of junk to work?"  
  
"I think it was his psycho power."  
  
"I suspected as much. I'll need to use some magic to remedy this. I'll probably  
have to do a reversal spell or something like that."  
  
"So, do that."  
  
"I need my Book of Shadows"  
  
"So, get it."  
  
"It's back in New York City."  
  
Chibi-Dan seemed as if he was about to cry. Instead, he started to bang his head  
repeatedly against a wall while muttering curses in as many languages as he was able to think of.  
A few of the younger students were listening intently. This was perfect timing for Chibi-Ken to  
appear. Chibi-Dan glomped the other chibi.   
  
"Hey, Dan" Chibi-Ken said.  
  
"I see you were also turned chibi." Chibi-Dan commented while still clinging to  
Chibi-Ken. Eventually Chibi-Ken maneuvered so that he was able to give Chibi-Dan a noogie.  
  
"Dude!" Mariko said.  
  
"Hi" Chibi-Ken answered.  
  
"So, what brought you here?"  
  
"Just came to visit."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"You seem to speak English fairly well."  
  
"I should. It's my first language. I'm American. Though most Americans don't  
speak proper English."  
  
"Oh. So, what part of the U.S. did you come from?"  
  
"New York City. What about you?"  
  
"San Francisco."  
  
Dan glanced past a somewhat different fourth wall at the chibi author. The wall  
was different because the location was different. The chibi author was apparently in a dorm room.  
  
  
"Stalker!" Chibi-Dan declared as he saw a tiny picture of himself taped to the wall.  
The picture was placed between two yaoi related pictures. The chibi author grinned and said,  
"It's just a chibi picture of you. Isn't it cute?"  
  
"I don't like chibiness"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Yeah sure. Um, can you write Mariko to New York City so she could get her Book  
of Shadows? Then we'll all be unchibified and this pointless chaotic fic could end."  
  
"Or I could have this fic go on forever and ever and ever..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Chibi-Ken suddenly asked.  
  
"The author's being scary."  
  
"Isn't the author always being scary?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I could take your student to New York City. I have a plane."  
  
"Ooh. Can I come too?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I could take you guys on a little tour" Mariko said.  
  
"Sounds interesting" Chibi-Ken said, "Okay, we're going to new York City."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5

Chibimaker, chapter 5  
  
I only own Mariko. Alec is the offspring of one of my characters and one   
of my friend's characters. Xilun belongs to my friend. All the other   
characters used are owned by Capcom. Standard disclaimers apply.   
  
  
Mariko was talking on the phone with her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Alec, I'm coming to New York." She said.  
  
"That's great!" he responded, "I missed you."  
  
"Likewise babe, hey, I figure we should do something while I'm there."  
  
"Chinatown?"  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
"Of course." Mariko heard someone giggling in the background. "Is Xilun   
over?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. He says he missed you too."  
  
"There's nothing going on between you, is there?"  
  
"Of course not, I thought you trusted me. I'm gonna cry now."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"You're right. Anyway, Xilun has someone now."  
  
"I know. He told me about him via the internet. Oh, Ken Masters and Dan   
Hibiki are coming along. Ken is paying for the trip."  
  
"Cool, Ken is a hottie."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh come on, you would check him out too. I don't get jealous when you   
draw those bishounen guys."  
  
"I thought you liked to look at my drawings."  
  
"Of course, so what are you wearing?"  
  
"All black as usual. What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothing and Xi is wearing a dress." Mariko heard Xilun shout "I am not."   
She found this highly amusing. She chuckled.   
  
"Isn't this a rather expensive phone call?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, but 'tis okay. I'm using Ken's phone. He's rather loaded."  
  
"What made you decide to come, anyway?"  
  
"My love for you?"  
  
"Come on, be serious. What's having Ken Masters paying for your trip?"  
  
"I need to get my Book of Shadows. He, Dan and a bunch of other Street   
fighters have been turned chibi. I think I'll need to do a reversal spell   
or something."  
  
"We meet at your place?"  
  
"Sure, be there tomorrow morning. Call others and see who else can some to   
our little gathering."  
  
"Of course"  
  
"You say that a lot."  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'm gonna hang up now. Bye."  
  
"Until next time, love." Mariko handed the cel phone back to chibi-Ken.  
  
"My boyfriend thinks you're a hottie." Mariko said to Chibi-Ken, who   
blushed cutely as a response.   
  
"Well, I am pretty." Chibi-Ken said.  
  
"And so modest, too" Chibi-Dan said dryly.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Yeah Blondie, that's it exactly."  
  
"Come on now, you're both cute little chibi men at the moment." Mariko   
said.   
  
"Shouldn't you call your parents?" Chibi-Ken asked.  
  
"Nah" Mariko said, "They won't mind if we just barge in, especially since   
you're both harmless little chibis."  
  
"We're not harmless."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"We're not, and I think it's better if you warn your parents."  
  
"Fine." She used Chibi-Ken's phone and called her parents, "Yeah, I'll be   
in New York in many hours. Bye."  
  
"Now we can get on the plane."  
  
The plane ride was rather uneventful; once the chibis were able reach   
their seats. Mariko amused herself with drawing pictures. Chibi-Ken   
glanced at her drawing.  
  
"She's pretty." He said.  
  
"That's a guy." Chibi-Dan commented.  
  
"How would you know? You're not even looking."  
  
"Because most of her drawings are of guys, especially the pretty ones,   
even if they wear dresses."  
  
Chibi-Ken giggled. Mariko smirked.  
  
"But this one has boobs!" Chibi-Ken said. The enlarged eyes of Chibi-Dan   
became even larger.   
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."   
  
"This particular drawing is of a female." Mariko said. Chibi-Ken grinned.  
  
"Do you have any drawings of chibis?" he asked, "If so, can I see?"  
  
"Sure. I made Dan cry when I showed him the chibi pictures." Chibi-Dan   
pouted cutely and stuck his tongue out at both of them. Mariko showed more   
pictures to Chibi-Ken.   
  
"Dan, you're so cute!" he shrieked as Mariko showed him the picture of   
Chibi-Dan holding a teddy bear and a lollipop. She also showed a sketch of   
Chibi-Dan and Chibi-Blanka sleeping.  
  
"Awwww", Chibi-Ken said, "Draw me! I'll pay you."  
  
"Sure," Mariko said, "Shall I draw you as a chibi or shall I draw a sexy   
version of you?"  
  
"A sexy chibi?" Chibi-Dan asked. Both Chibi-Ken and Mariko laughed at the   
absurdity of the idea. Soon Chibi-Dan also started to giggle.  
  
"Draw me chibi!" Chibi-Ken said.  
  
"Sure." Mariko responded. She drew a picture of him, which of course   
looked adorable. Chibi-Ken smiled cutely and gave her five dollars. She   
gratefully accepted and gave him the drawing.  
  
"That's all you're paying her?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"Five dollars is plenty." Mariko said, "I can buy a bootleg anime tape for   
that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Ken is paying for the trip." She drew another picture of Ken, and   
then showed it to Chibi-Dan.  
  
"A sexy picture, nice" Chibi-Dan remarked.   
  
"Great!" Mariko said as she gave the piece of paper to Chibi-Ken, "Here's   
a bonus picture."  
  
Chibi-Ken looked at Chibi-Dan oddly.  
  
"Dan, I'm flattered but you know I'm married now." He said.  
  
"I don't like you that way." Chibi-Dan said, annoyed. The others laughed.   
Apparently, they found a common interest of teasing Chibi-Dan, much to his   
distaste. He glared at the chibi author, who also enjoyed pestering him.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"It's fun." The chibi author answered.   
  
"You're so cruel."  
  
"I tend to be mean to the characters I like."  
  
"This fourth wall thing is getting old."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"This has got to be the most pointless chapter you've ever written."  
  
"Wait until the next chapter."  
  
"Judging by your rate of updating, this will be a long wait. You should   
have gotten us to New York City a really long time ago."  
  
"You've arrived."  
  
"Yay, we're here!" Mariko said. A decent span of time later they arrived   
at her home. It was late at night.   
  
"Hi Steve." She said to the middle-aged man inside, "Where's Mei?"  
  
"Your mom's asleep." Steve said, "Wow, they really are chibi."  
  
"Can they stay for the night? I need to figure out how to get them back to   
being non-chibi."  
  
"I'll pay you" Chibi-Ken said.  
  
"Thanks, Steve." Mariko said, while hugging him.   
  
"I'm going to bed now. I think you and your friends should rest too. We'll   
talk in the morning. I'm sure Mei will be glad to see you."  
  
"Okay, good night." Mariko said. "Isn't my dad cool?" She added once he   
left.  
  
"You call your parents by their given names?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"Yes" Mariko responded.  
  
"No wonder you're so casual with everyone."  
  
"I think we should listen to my dad."  
  
"That was an awkward way to end the chapter." Chibi-Dan said to the chibi   
author. 


	6. 6

Chibimaker: chapter 6  
  
Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers and all that other good stuff about not owning most of the characters.  
  
"Yay, I found it!" Mariko declared as she came up from a pile of junk in her mess of a room. There were signs of the existence of a floor. She showed her Book of Shadows.  
  
"Great, now change us back!" Chibi-Dan said.  
  
"Don't rush me. This stuff takes time," she replied as she looked through the book. At that moment her boyfriend arrived with her friend. One of them was half a foot shorter than her. He had tan skin and shoulder length black hair, The other boy was over seven feet tall and had long blue hair.  
  
"You're really terrible at descriptions," Mariko said to the chibi author.  
  
"I know," the chibi author responded, "Isn't it a bit early to use the fourth wall gag?"  
  
"This is the last chapter. The gag can be milked for all it's worth, which isn't much."  
  
"You have a point. I don't really have other ideas." The other characters involved stared through the fourth wall.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going?" Chibi-Ken asked.  
  
"That would be feasible," Mariko responded, "I'll go over this on the train." She pocketed her Book of Shadows.  
  
"Should we get unlimited metrocards or should we just walk a lot?" the short boy asked.  
  
"I'd say unlimited metrocards. I'm feeling rather lazy," Mariko responded.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Chibi-Ken asked.  
  
"Sure," Mariko responded. She pointed to everyone and mentioned their names. The taller boy was named Alec. The shorter boy was named Xilun. Apparently, no one else was coming along.  
  
They took the N train to Canal Street. Chibi-Dan and Chibi-Ken had to hold on to the normal sized people to keep from being stepped on. Chibi-Dan was bored so he looked at the signs.  
  
"Do they all say 'learn English'?" Chibi-Dan asked as he pointed to one particular sign. He was able to read the Japanese and the Mandarin but the other languages were beyond him.  
  
The conductor suddenly made some garbled announcement about rerouting of the trains. Everyone in the train was clearly confused. If only there were signs posted beforehand to warn people of these changes, but that would be asking for too much.  
  
"What did he say?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mariko responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't speak static."  
  
Luckily, the changes didn't affect them. They soon got off of the train.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Mariko asked.  
  
"Arcade?" Xilun offered.  
  
"I second that," Alec said. He really wanted to play DDR.  
  
"That sounds good," Chibi-Ken and Chibi-Dan both said. They also wanted to play DDR. They all entered the arcade in Chinatown.  
  
"This chapter really sucks!" Chibi-Dan said as he raised his tiny fist in a taunt. The chibi author decided not to comment. At that time, Alec was impressing and frightening people with his DDR skills. The chibi author was tempted to put a 'z' in the word 'skills' instead of the correct's'.  
  
"Hey Mariko, join me!" Alec said.  
  
"I am not in the mood to make a fool of myself. I am horrible at that game," Mariko responded.  
  
"What kind of Saikyo student are you?" Chibi-Dan asked, "You're not supposed to worry about embarrassment."  
  
"Actually, it's that I don't want to waste a dollar to show people how pathetic my attempts at dancing are."  
  
"Oh, you'd rather make a fool of yourself for free."  
  
"Indubitably"  
  
Chibi-Ken was joining Alec on the DDR machine. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He was doing rather well for someone with extremely short legs and disproportionately large head. Chibi-Dan decided to join Chibi-Ken once Alec reluctantly left. The crowd watching them all said, "Awww." The cuteness of the chibis was overwhelming.  
  
Meanwhile, in other parts of the world characters from other fighting games were dealing with chibification.  
  
"I was short enough to begin with," Chibi-Choi complained. He really was quite short. He was half as tall as the other chibis. Chibi-Chang cursed then decided to eat, rather than dwell on his condition.  
  
"We must train to overcome our limitations!" Chibi-Kim declared.  
  
"I'm not sexy anymore!" Chibi Benimaru bawled. Chibi-Iori merely switched between growling and laughing maniacally.  
  
Chibi-Amano was too drunk to notice the time travel and his change in proportions. Chibi-Bridget was chasing a pink fluffy bunny with a yoyo. Chibi-Lizardman ate a bunny, and then decided to take a nap.  
  
"We get the point" The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat said to the chibi author.  
  
"How did they turn chibi? The chibimaker is in New York," Chibi-Vega pointed out.  
  
"Um, they were altered before the machine was taken away?" the chibi author asked before throwing a random object into the oversized plot hole.  
  
"Right," The-Not-So-Chibi-Sagat said dryly. The chibi author wrote down some random things about the cuteness of chibis before returning the focus to the heroes of the horrific fic.  
  
"Do you realize that the New York City subway fare increased while you were writing this chapter?" Mariko asked while leaving a Broadway show. That was how the group decided to end their tour.  
  
"There are giants in the sky. There are big tall terrible giants in the sky..." Chibi-Dan and Chibi-Ken sang at the top of their lungs. Xilun winced. Being chibi and tone deaf did not mix well. Chibi-Ken stopped singing.  
  
"Are you ever going to finish that Into the Woods fic?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," the chibi author responded, "let's just say that Bison destroyed the stage."  
  
"That's a horrible excuse."  
  
"Meh"  
  
Chibi-Dan stopped singing. Those with working ears were thankful.  
  
"Why do you use the fourth wall gag when you already have a Mary Sue?" Chibi-Dan asked.  
  
"I felt like it," the chibi author responded, "besides Mariko scored low on the litmus test."  
  
"I lost points for my association with Dan," Mariko said," and I'm not respected so according to the test I am not a Mary Sue."  
  
They eventually arrived back at Mariko's home. She got out her spell book and worked out something to cure the chibis.  
  
"It's about time," Chibi-Dan commented.  
  
Her attempt failed. She shrugged. Chibi-Dan threw a temper tantrum. In a fit of rage he destroyed the offending machine. This actually caused all of the chibis to be returned to normal. Dan had saved the day and the former chibis rejoiced.  
  
"Ow," Sagat whined as his sudden growth caused him to hit his bald head on a ceiling.  
  
"I'm beautiful again!" Vega declared happily.  
  
"I finally finished this fic," the no longer chibi author declared.  
  
"It took you long enough," Dan remarked.  
  
"What a horrible ending," Bison whined as he was turned chibi. 


End file.
